Nicolao's Troubles
by Gryffin Parker
Summary: Two vampires in 1815 France, argue about their friend, Diego and end up SLASHING some ties. (rated for light swearing and slash)


Disclaimer: I do not own Merrick, Diego, Nicolao, Antigone, Fernand or the real plot of this story. It was all created by my good friend, Willow. So, this is a fanfiction of a book that has yet to be published. Hence, it is in original fiction until the day that it is. Read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
(this is direct dialogue from the book)  
  
"When Merrick arrived in Toulouse, the first thing he did was track down Nicolao. He waited for him at his home for a few hours until he showed up. To say the least, Nicolao was a bit surprised to see him.  
  
"Bonsoir, Monsieur Wolfe," Merrick said, smiling politely.  
  
"Merrick Schuyler," Nicolao chuckled. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."  
  
Merrick smiled. "Never say never," he said. "Where is Diego?"  
  
Nicolao's expression turned sour fast at the mention of his son. "I don't know," he said. "Why should you car? It's been a good century since you've seen him."  
  
"Its about time that I saw him again, then." Merrick smiled, concealing his worry. "Are you sure you don't know anything?"  
  
"I never said I didn't know anything," Nicolao shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know that Antigone got a hold of him," Nicolao replied. "About half a century ago I believe."  
  
"What?" Merrick demanded, a certain sinking feeling overcoming him. He feared the worst.  
  
"He came back," Nicolao said, "and Antigone and Fernand Tournier found him." He shrugged.  
  
Merrick swore. "And you've done nothing all this time?" He was furious, at Nicolao and at himself for not trusting his instincts sooner.  
  
"Why should I?" Nicolao scoffed. "You know as well as I that he deserved it."  
  
Merrick sighed. Arguing with him would do no good. He decided he might as well find out what he could. "Did she kill him?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"If he's alive, where is he?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know."  
  
"But I don't believe you."  
  
"You don't have to," Nicolao replied coolly. "Come inside, Merrick." (end original text)  
  
Merrick walked into the den and threw himself into the chair next to the fire. Diego's piano sat on the other side of the room. 'He never could live without a piano around,' Merrick thought. Nicolao sat in the chair opposite and crossed his legs. He watched the younger man toss his windswept hair.  
  
"Merrick, why do you even want to find that sorry excuse for a son that I have?" Nicolao asked, looking deeply into Merrick's big, brown eyes for answers that most likely were not there. That was Merrick's trick, not Nicolao's, to be able to see through the mind, to read what people were not telling him. Nicolao was just intimidating and straightforward. He was the perfect example of what a mortal would view as a Vampire.  
  
"Diego is my firend, Nicolao. Unlike you, I care about what happens to those who are close to me." Merrick was still his usual self, calm and collected. He looked almost too perfect, with no problems of his own.  
  
"That is not true," Nicolao said. Merrick could tell that he was fighting to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Yes it is. You, sir, are simply jealous that Diego chooses not to be with you, except when he believes he has nowhere else to turn."  
  
"Why Merrick, I believe it is you who is jealous of Diego's attentions. Though I daresay, your heart must have been torn between the pretty mortal and the immortal value of a true... er... companion."  
  
"What are you getting at, Monsieur Wolfe?" Merrick's voice betrayed him. It unwillingly began to get louder. Nicolao smiled.  
  
"I am simply getting to the fact that I know of the thoughts that lie beneath the surface of your mind. They are clear in your actions, if anyone cares to watch closely enough, Monsieur Schuyler." Nicolao let his mind wander, and in doing so, invited Merrick inside of it. Merrick unwillingly saw something that he would have preferred not to.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Nicolao Wolfe! You are nothing but an incestuous pedophile!"  
  
Nicolao sat silently, considering this for a moment. How had he found out? This was Nicolao's own secret. Nobody had ever known of his lust for his son Diego. Nobody knew of his feelings toward Merrick either...unlike them, Nicolao was strong. Unlike them, Nicolao could not be found out... could he? Merrick's muscular chest heaved and his eyes blazed. The heat rose in the house.  
  
"Yes, Merrick, I believe you have me there." Nicolao rose slowly from his chair and came to within inches of Merrick's face. Sweat appeared on his forehead from the battle that raged inside his mind. 'What will I do? Merrick knows too much already... but then again, he already knows... maybe, just maybe if I keep going with this whole truth thing...  
  
"But Diego is not the only young man that interests me," Nicolao said aloud. "I had no intention of telling you this. I had no intention of letting anyone know in the first place, but somehow you knew anyhow, but you are one of the best looking vampires that I have ever known. Considering that I've been alive for... 759 years, that is saying a lot."  
  
Damn it. He was not supposed to be saying this. Why was he saying this? Nicolao told his mouth to stop speaking, but for some reason, it just wouldn't shut up. He was Nicolao Wolfe, on of the most feared Vampires in Europe. Things like this happened to weak men like Tournier. They are the ones who turned down that path. They were the ones who fell in love with their children's friends. Not people like Nicolao Wolfe... not me...  
  
Merrick was surprised beyond speech. Here, the strongest male vampire in France was chatting in his living room about his gay preferences. Something turned around his midsection, and for some reason, Merrick was oddly intrigued. He had never turned down the chance for something new before in his life... What made this any different?  
  
Nicolao gently let his fingers trace Merrick's jaw line. It was a very well defined jaw line, with just the right amount of hair in all the right places. Merrick barely flinched when Nicolao touched him.   
  
'Hmmmm... brains and a body,' Nicolao caught himself thinking. 'What's ging on here? Whose in charge in here, me or him?'  
  
'He is of course,' Nicolao answered himself. 'But he doesn't know it yet.'  
  
'Damn it! Damn his perfect face! Damn the sexy way he carries himself! Damn the fact that I can't ignore any of it!'  
  
'Oh stop, you know you like it.'  
  
'Yes, goddamit, I like it. I savor every moment of it, and that's why I hate it so much. Merrick Schuyler is the only man that makes me feel as if I were melting into the floor. Its more than just lust though. I also love the way he talks. I love how strong he is in his character. His ability to be constantly be calm and cool and collected makes me so sick that I want him even more.'  
  
Nicolao tried to shake the voices from his head, but he couldn't. How could he make them shut up? There was only one choice.  
  
Nicolao leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to Merrick's. The sweet aura that surrounded the younger man enveloped Nicolao. His skin crawled as he realized that he enjoyed kissing a man for the first time. He broke away, still fighting with himself.  
  
Merrick was genuinely interested now. He took Nicolao's head in his hand and pulled him closer for another kiss.  
  
Instead of kissing him back, Nicolao grabbed Merrick's sides and threw him across the room. He landed hard on Diego's piano, breaking the wood.  
  
"OUT!" Nicolao bellowed. He breathed heavily as he finally regained some control over himself, though it may well be too late already. "Get out of my house. If you want answers about Diego, go to Antigone. I will not help you. I never want to see you again. So help me, if you do return, I swear, I will not be held responsible for what I do."  
  
Merrick stood up slowly, brushing himself off. His back hurt where he had landed on it. As usual though, he still looked completely unfazed.  
  
"Thank you for the information, Monsieur Wolfe," he said, nodding his head. "It has been a pleasure." Merrick stalked past him, and let himself out of the house.  
  
Nicolao fell back into his chair. His head was pounding and he was having trouble getting calmed down.  
  
"Damn you to Hell, Merrick!" he said to nobody. "I can't stand to be around you. I hate to hear you every time you speak. I hate to watch the wonderful way you move. I would hate to see you fight, because I would probably want you so badly that I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Nicolao paused and took a deep breath. "And the thing I hate most. The one thing that I absolutely can't stand, is the fact that I love you so much that I can't hate you, no matter how hard I try."  
  
Nicolao put his head in his hands. He sat alone in the wrecked living room, next to the fire that gave no heat, alone in his own cold, dark, mind. 


End file.
